bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Known Bugs
This page is for a list of bugs that were discovered. They are seperated into Confirmed and Patched. Patched Hotkey Abuse Bug This is a glitch which is similar to the tower placement glitch except you can use the hotkey of a not yet unlocked tower. Tower Bug This is a glitch in BTD4 when you save a game in any map and then load it in BTD4 Expansion. Hydra Rocket Pods Bug The 2/3 Dartling Gun shots don't explode, but just pierce through bloons. Hypersonic Spike-O-Pult Glitch (Only works in BTD5) the player need a 2,0 Dart Monkey and a 0,4 Dart Monkey. Then you activate the Super Monkey Fan Club abilityand upgrade the 2:0 Dart Monkey into a Spike-o-Pult, but it is only hypersonic for 10 seconds. Opening Title SFX Bug There was a bug in which the sound effects in the opening title wouldn't play. This was fixed on Thursday, June 14, 2012. In the selfsame update, Specialty Buildings were added! Premium Bug This is a glitch where if you left click at the top left corner of the premium upgrade, you will activate the upgrade. this glitch was patched 2 weeks after the release of the game. Pro Tribal Turtle Bug Tribal Turtle Pros cannot be placed on water. M.O.A.B. and B.F.B. Mortar Tower Glitch In version 3.2 for Bloons TD 4 iPod/iPhone the Mortar Tower could kill B.F.B.s and M.O.A.B.s in one shot, making it very easy to beat all 250 Rounds. It strangely did not effect the damage on any other bloon. Fixed in version 3.2.1. Monkey Glue Bug In BTD 4, you can place Monkey Glue off the track. It is often around the borders. Save Bug (Only works in BTD5) Complete a difficulty and then click on the save button really rapidly before the plank says "Congrats! You beat this track on _____!". Then when it has saved you must exit out then load it again. Once you passed this level you can save in Freeplay Mode. Tower Sell Bug When you sell a tower it doesn't go away and it just gives you money. This occurs when a player opens BTD4's save file when playing BTD4 Expansion (whether or not this is for the first time isn't confirmed). Challenge Bug After playing a 1-level challenge in BTD4 Expansion (such as the one to defeat 50 M.O.A.B.s in one round), placed some towers but didn't yet start the game before quitting, then when you go on it again and click "Load Game", you will get a lot of money and the towers you placed. Treasure Chest Glitch When you already opened the Treasure Chest in BTD5, it will be partly open and have a small 999 in it. When you click, it will still give Monkey Money and be fully opened. This is not a totally a glitch, as this does occur at the time it is meant to happen. Special Ability Glitch Upgrade a tower completely in the path of which the special ability is on, now upgrade on the other path, this should stuff up the number beside the special ability Confirmed Challenge Saving Bug (Minor) It IS possible to save in Challenges, however, it's only before you start the first round which is rather useless... Beacon Bug In BTD4, Some Towers covered by the Monkey Beacon's range will not get affected by its bonuses. Pro Angry Squirrel Glitch Wacko Spike Factories.png|Some buggy Spike Factories on Lightning Scar track Btd4 missile glitch.png|Double Missile glitch glitchy dartling gun.PNG|2 streams of darts 400px-Edwf.png|Main menu glitch abilities glitch.png|The abilites glitch I bought a Pro Angry Squirrel and I lost my MM but didn't get the special agent on Nov. 29, 2012. September 22 2012 Tribal Turtle Trick On September 22 2012's daily challenge, it says you have 2 tribal turtles but you can't place one of them. Additional info I had a Pontoon The pontoon and the tribal turtle turned red 10 Bug This rarely occurs, once you load a save game with a Portable Lake with Monkey Buccaneers on top of it, it will show the number ten with a hour glass next to it. Alarm Bug If you press the home button, run out of lives, then press yes, an alarm will sound until you play, where it will say game over. This also Happens in the Wizard Lord Mission when you run out of towers, except there is no escape from it other than closing your browser! Banana Farm On Deflation Bug By pressing V key when you have enough money for a Banana Farm, it allows you to place it. Sadly, the bananas don't give you money, nor do they give money when upgraded to Monkey Bank or Banana Investments Advisory. However, they do give lives if Healthy Bananas is turned on. It is also possible to do this by clicking the very edge of the square of the tower. Bad Aim Bug Sometimes towers will attack in a direction completely away from the bloons and still pop them in BTD5. Beginning Animation Bug In BTD5, after the animation and you click play, the animation will repeat. Corrosive glue not corrosive bug Sometimes in BTD4, the glue gunners' corrosive glue will not pop bloons on fast forward. Dartling Gun Bug In BTD4 or BTD4E, sometimes in fast forward the Dartling Gun shoot 2 steams of darts. It is more common when the Increased Barrel Spin upgrade is purchased. Double Missle Bug In BTD4 or BTD4E, if the game is in fast forward, briefly a second missile can be seen launched from the Missile Launcher. Hypersonic Speed Tack Shooter Bug (BTD1 and BTD2) If you press tab until the Faster Shooting box is surrounded in a yellow box while it can be afforded, press the space bar until the speed is hypersonic and the upgrade is bought. Then, most bloons can't get by the tower. You will lose money since you couldn't originally afford it. This glitch can be done by another towers (such as Dart Monkey with infinite piercing darts, Ice Tower with unlimited freeze time), however those do not work. Iced Bug (Only works in BTD1 and BTD2) Sometimes if there is a high number of bloons that the Ice Tower attacks, some bloons will stop but not appear to be frozen. iPod Monkey Ace Dart Deficiency Bug In BTD4 Iphone/IPod Touch: In the Monkey Temple track, if you put an un-upgraded Monkey Ace before starting round 66, in the current level and round 69 Monkey Ace will shoot 6 darts instead of 8. This is more likely to occur if you're playing on Hard difficulty. Life Bug This bug can happen on almost everything you do on BTD5 , but most notably on the March 11 2012 Daily Challenge. It also used to happen on Wizard Lord (Special Mission) a lot. Sometimes, when you lose all of your lives, the Game Over screen will not appear and you can still play. However, your towers cannot attack and there will be no "Start Button". Missing Menu Bug On the intro in BTD5 right click, then click on the play button. The play button screen will still be there yet if you click when any of the menus would be (eg: special agents), that menu will be opened. Monkey Ace Bug When the player upgrades a Monkey Ace to Operation: Dart Storm, the Monkey Ace will face right but not in any other direction. Another glitch about the Monkey Ace is (in BTD5) is when you change path 8 to path O (, sometimes it will go on forever in a straight direction, shaking. However changing the direction again to 8 will make it return. Sometimes the monkey ace returns without changing the path, as well. Mortar Tower SFX Bug After buying bigger blast, the mortar explosions will not be heard. With bloon buster, the explosions will be small. The same SFX bug happens with Signal Flare. Quit Bug When you want to leave a game, sometimes when you leave the border of your previous game (Towers, Special Agents, Lives, Money, etc.) will be around the Main Menu. Short-Lived Bug Sometimes, the game messes up how much rounds are left for your tower in the mission. Most commonly, it skips a round, so you only have 9 rounds instead of 10. Skip Round Lag Bug Sometimes, when you start a round in BTD 4, BTD 4 expansion, or BTD 5, the game will freeze, and then the round will be completed. You will get your reward money, but no bloons will have appeared on the screen. This is alot more rare in BTD 5 but is most seen in older computers in BTD4. It happens most often in the first few rounds. Special Abilities Bug when you only have one of a special ability, it will say you have 3 of it, but you can only use it once. Special Abilites Bug 2 When a tower with an ability is sacrifices to a temple, the ability will stay, though it is supposed to dissappear. The ability can't be used. Spike Factory Glitch The Spike Factory's final upgrade Spike Storm will sometimes only cover up half the screen in BTD4. Start Round Glitch On the first track in BTD3, sometimes there will not be a start round button after a round. You have to use super monkey storm to get the button back. More common on easy. Towers Placeable Everywhere If you mouse over a spot where you can place a tower when you have a tower selected, and right click on that spot, then while the menu is up, click anywhere and you can place the tower anywhere.thumb|300px|right|How to Place towers any place you want . . . even on the track Will not work on some computers and/or websites. Track 2 Bug If you play the beginners track on BTD4 and save, when you go to the expansion, it will take you to track 2 although ninja kiwi seems to know this as when you do this there is a message saying that the save is from the original game and results may be unexpected. Track 6 Bug If you play track one on the beginners track on BTD4 expansion and save, when you go to the original, it will take you to track 6 premium. Track Jump Glitch In BTD5, Bloontonium Lab, Snake River, and Mount Magmasuffera glitch which causes bloons to skip parts of the track. Click here to find out more. Unlimited NK Coins/MM Glitch When you purchase MM with NK coins, you won't loose MM when you buy Special Agents, nor NK coins. See:http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=endscreen&v=fh8DDevWhTY&NR=1 Wacko Spike Factory Bug If placed far enough from the track on any given map, the Spike Factory will randomly place spikes or spikeballs on the border of it's search radius. More than max glitch In the July 18th challenge, if you have the max of one tower, and sell a different one, you can buy another of that one, but once you buy it, it will be locked again. Angry Squirrel Glitch Even when bloons haven't leaked, angry squirrel will be berserk permanently. Main Menu Glitch 2 This is sort of the opposite of the main menu glitch, if you tap the house, the game will still show, but not the border. Bug in log in game 300px|thumb The game has a system where you can only play right into the site from which it was created Bloons Tower Defense 5, but an update, double money, the game itself did not identify the site of origin, giving the message "play now on Ninja Kiwi". "Melee" attack In BTD3, the boomerangs/glaives that the boomerang/glaive thrower is holding count as projectiles, meaning any bloon that runs into them will be popped. Strangely, the held boomerangs/glaives do not appear to have a pop limit. Non-Arctic Arctic Wind bug In BTD4 IOS, Ceramic Bloons popped from a M.O.A.B do not get slowed by arctic wind if they are popped in it's Range. The Bloons can still get frozen, however. Black Area Bug In Bloons TD 4 Expansion, on the Subterranean Sewers track, around round 45, a black patch may appear in the middle of the track. It gets bigger and smaller at the edges, but it gradually gets bigger, covering a 3-4 inch square of the track by Round 50. Castle Bug In BTD5, there's a rare bug where when you complete Castle Hard, you don't get your monkey money. Self-Collecting Bananas Glitch In Bloons TD 5, if you scroll down while have your mouse over the factory, as long as your mouse is out of the game, the bananas will collect themselves. Playing after you lose bug In BTD 4 IOS, there is a glitch where if you lose, and you exit and re enter the game, the pause screen will appear, and if you press the resume button, the game will play for one frame. Towers will shoot, Bloons will pop, and you can even get rounds to end, and even start the next round if you hit the button during the one frame that the game is playing. Sadly, entering and exiting the game multiple times to keep playing is a very slow process, and it is easy to get bored by doing it. Monkey Money bug In BTD5 on iPhone/iPod Touch, you can get infinite monkey money by changing the day of your iPhone/iPod Touch ahead by 1 and opening the money chest. Though, repeating this may not be recommended. Treasure Chest bug In iOS versions of BTD5, the Treasure Chest will give you Monkey Money, but it is not multiplied. Round 82 bug When you reach round 82 in Bloons TD 5 sometimes your towers will not target the Camo Bloons. Lag Bug In BTD5, if you click the "Sell For" button very fast, you can click the button 2 times and you get the double of the money. Also happens with abilities when the computer is laggy (causing the MOAB Takedown, Bloon Annihilation, MOAB Assassin and other instant MOAB-Class killer abilities way deadlier). Select Difficulty bug In BTD5 sometimes if you click the difficulty mode you must click again. Before round 1 begins the "Activate Premium Upgrades" appears 2 times. Medium Is Hard In Bloons TD 5 deluxe, you can get Extreme Reverser by beating Main Street on reversed medium, even though the description says you have to beat an extreme track on reversed HARD. It is unknown why this happens. Road Spikes Not On Track On BTD4, if you hover Road Spikes half on the towers, the blue space with your rank, XP, the level, and the Pre-Round Comment, your NK account, or the final side of the track, you can place the Road Spikes there, even though they can only be placed on the track. Frozen Camo Bloons Frozen Camo/Ceramic bloon First,you upgrade Monkey beacon to sonar beacon,then have 6 Arctic Winds & a Glue Splatter, & the camo (or ceramic) Will freeze. Disconnected bug On BTD battles once the player Disconnects you lose. [Random Lock] Rarely when you start a game on BTD5, (possibly after 2x monkey money or any of that) a lock flashing purple and green will appear and in a second you start the game. Category:Special Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles